El diario de Gou
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Estar rodeada de chicos no siempre puede ser una bendición, ya que puedes empezar a pensar en locuras, fantasiosas locuras, y eso Gou lo sabía de primera mano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es un proyecto que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, espero que os guste. Los personajes son de Kyoto Animation no míos T-T

* * *

 **Prologo**

Ellos cuatro eran las estrellas del club de natación, muy buenos amigos, los que realmente destacaban. Gou también se sentía afortunada de formar parte de su grupo claro, pero, ella solo era la manager; además de una chica, y una chica siempre sería una chica.

Era normal que los chicos pasasen más tiempo entre ellos y a ella la dejasen un poco de lado, lo entendía, realmente lo entendía y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello.

En parte le resultaba mucho más fácil estar sin los chicos todo el tiempo a su alrededor.

Y si se preguntan por qué, la respuesta es muy sencilla; si dejan a una chica sola y esta está rodeada de cuerpos varoniles y musculosos al final es normal acabar fantaseando con cada uno de ellos.

No la malentiendan, no es que tuviera algún interés romántico por sus compañeros, no era así en absoluto, pero era una reacción normal. Idearse locas y exuberantes fantasías donde ocurrían cosas entre ellos.

No es que Gou fuera una fanática del yaoi, pero la relación de los chicos a veces era un poco extrema y hacia volar la imaginación de cualquiera, incluso la de una chica sana como lo era ella.

Pero sus locas fantasías no solo tenían como actores a los masculinos cuerpos del club Iwatobi, sino también el club de su hermano mayor y a veces incluso él mismo, haciendo locuras con Haruka, Makoto e incluso con Sosuke.

Seguramente si se enteraran de las locas fantasías que volaban en su imaginación la meterían en un manicomio y permanecerían alejada de ella por lo menos unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Pero quien podría culparla, nunca los veía relacionarse con otras chicas, aparte de ella claro está, y aunque uno no lo quiera se acaba haciendo preguntas de hacia dónde va su tan estrecha relación.

El único que sabía sobre sus alocados pensamientos era su diario, si en algún momento lo llegase a perder su vida acabaría en la ruina.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, pero pronto pondré el próximo cap, espero que la idea les guste. Y aunque este fic contenga algunas escenas yaoi, no habrá alguna pareja así, prefiero avisar en al principio, aun así espero que los que la sigan les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno este es el primer capítulo oficial, y he de advertir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre yaoi, así que no sé qué tan bien o mal me salga, pido comprensión y piedad T-T. Bueno como se sabe los personajes no son míos, también quiero decir que cambiaré un poco la historia, no seguiré al pie de la letra los eventos en free! Eternal summer, y puede que haya un poco OC en los personajes, así que me disculpo de antemano. Ya ahora si los dejo en paz y disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Dime con quien te juntas y te diré quién eres**

Matsuoka Gou era una adolescente de 16 años que había tenido la suerte de estar en una situación por la que muchas chicas matarían por vivirla, estar rodeada de chicos muy atractivos.

–Kou-chan, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan indiferente con ellos. En serio no te los imaginas juntos, cualquiera pega con cualquiera, hacen tan buenas parejas–dijo mirando a los nadadores mientras se le caía la baba y reía como loca. –Me gusta Mokoto-sempai con Haruka-sempai, pero también Rei-kun y Nagisa-chan, él es tan lindo. Pero si los intercambias tampoco estaría mal, ¡oh! ¿y si lo cuatro?–decía moviéndose como una loca y con corazones en los ojos mientras Gou reía incómodamente pensando ingenuamente que jamás se podría imaginar tal escena.

Al principio la pelirroja era feliz, su hermano ya volvía a ser más como era antes. Pero últimamente se sentía un poco apartada del grupo de nadadores. Y aunque ella no tuviera algún interés romántico por ellos, se sentía un poco sola, por solo verlos de lejos, siendo ajena a la situación.

Y aunque al principio se autoconvencía que se estaba imaginando cosas, todo siempre era igual. Los veía nadar de un lado a otro, escuchaba sus risas, chocar sus manos, entender sin la necesidad de hablar, solo intercambiando miradas. Pero la relación que tenía con ella no era para nada así.

Los chicos eran amables con ella, pero no era lo mismo. Y a pesar de que ya habían compartido todo un año juntos, sentía una gran distancia.

Pero ella era feliz, y lo pasaba muy bien cuando estaban todos juntos, además agradecía verlos en esos apretados trajes de baños y poder observar esos perfectos músculos, como cualquier chica.

Todo era normal, pero el problema se complicó cuando gracias a Hana en su mente se comenzaban a idealizar romances prohibidos entre ellos. Y es que la chica en cada ocasión que había una mínima interacción entre ellos era capaz de imaginarse situaciones en donde ellos sobrepasaban su amistad y se convertían en amantes.

La pelirroja aún no caía en eso, todavía se mantenía fuerte, pero un día, en una práctica de natación, todo cambió. Tuvo su primera fantasía, por culpa de Nagisa y Rei, en verdad ellos no habían hecho nada, pero el chico rubio era lindo y dulce como una chica, además de pequeño y delgado, dándole al peli azul un aspecto más varonil y logrando que ambos fueran una pareja perfecta.

 _12 de Octubre del 2016_

 _Querido diario hoy he tenido un extraño pensamiento hacia dos de mis compañeros, cuando Nagisa casi se resbala y Rei lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos no pude evitar pensar en algo indebido._

 _Pero imagínatelo, un lindo y delicado rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el borde de la piscina, cuando en un despiste suyo se resbaló a causa del agua mojada, de repente es tomado en brazos por un musculoso cuerpo que conoce muy bien; el cual le impide chocar contra el doloroso y frío suelo. Logrando que ambos cuerpos estén más cerca del otro y sus palpitaciones sean cada vez más rápidas y se acompasen._

 _–_ _¿Estas bien?–pregunta Rei en tono preocupado._

 _Entonces ambos intercambian miradas, se pierden en los ojos del otro, se olvidan de todo a su alrededor, inclusive de ellos mismos, solo teniendo en mente a la persona que tienen en frente. El peli azul acaricia dulcemente la suave mejilla del blondo logrando sonrojarlo, pero él no aparta su mirada y le devuelve el gesto haciendo que el corazón del chico de lentes de un vuelco._

 _La atracción entre ambos se nota en el ambiente y poco a poco sus labios se van acercando al mismo compás que sus brazos se deslizan por el torso contrario ansiando probar el sabor del otro para finalmente fundirse en un apasionado y acalorado beso que no desean romper pero que lo han de hacer por la escasez del aire._

 _¡Dios! Yo nunca había pensado de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo, aunque realmente creo que ellos harían una linda pareja *0*_

Aquel doce de Octubre la imaginación de Gou solo se limitó a emparejar a ellos dos, pero pronto nuevas fantasías vendrían a su mente. Y cada una de ellas serían escritas en su preciado diario.

–¡Todo es culpa de Hana-chan! –cuando dejo su lápiz y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pensado.

* * *

 **Bueno entonces, ¿Qué tal?, por cierto Hanta es la amiga que siempre esta con Gou en el anime, se llama Chigusa Hanamura, pero Gou la llama Hana. A también quiero decir que aquí ya conocen a Souseke y Momo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hacía mucho que no escribía, pero ahora sí que estoy realmente ocupada, casi ni tengo tiempo de respirar, en fin, vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Las personas influyen en la gente**

Gou se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, se encontraba terriblemente avergonzada, no sabía en qué momento su mente había empezado a jugarle tantas malas pasadas.

Creyó que aquel día su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones y el cerebro de Hana se encontraba en su cuerpo, pero por lo visto no es así, era ella la que estaba imaginando todas esas escenas entre ellos. Volvió a tomar su diario y empezó a girar varias hojas para encontrarse con miles de escena entre sus amigos. La más reciente, la que justamente había ocurrido hoy, por partida doble.

 ** _21 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _El día de hoy he vuelto a tener una extraña fantasía, pero no es mi culpa, ¡son ellos! Sí, sé que siempre lo digo, pero realmente son ellos. ¡Déjame explicarte!_**

 ** _Esta mañana yo caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi salón de clase cuando de repente vi a Haruka-sempai, caminaba junto a Makoto-sempai, así que decidí ir a saludarlos._**

 ** _Entonces Haruka-sempai estornudo, a causa del frío que había esa mañana, o al menos esa me parecía la causa de aquel involuntario acto del azabache._**

 ** _–_** ** _Haru, te dije que te pusieras ropa después de hacerlo–le reprendió el castaño sacando un pañuelo para luego limpiarle la nariz al pelinegro._**

 ** _Después de que mis oídos escucharan eso dejé de prestar atención al resto de su conversación y no pude evitar crear multitud de imágenes entre los musculosos cuerpos de los chicos, chocando, rosándose, acariciándose y sudando por toda la actividad que hacían. Para calentarse por aquella noche tan helada del día anterior._**

 ** _A que ahora comprendes que tenía razones para fantasear, además por su culpa tuve una hemorragia nasal y perdí las clases de la mañana._**

 ** _Todo el día mi cabeza estuvo pensando en ello, pero luego descubrí que, en verdad, lo cual sería lo más lógico tratándose de Haruka-sempai si te pones a pensarlo, es que simplemente se había quedado en la bañera hasta muy entrada la noche y como Makoto-sempai se lo había encontrado en su casa en la mañana lo reprendió._**

 ** _Y eso solo pasó en la mañana, ya que luego cunado vino mi hermano y se puso a discutir con Haruka-sempai no pude evitar imaginarme una relación amor-odio entre ambos._**

 ** _Perdóname si me equivoco pero no es para nada difícil pensar en ello. Aunque ambos se mantengan distante parece que hay algo que los atrae irremediablemente, aunque tampoco es que eso me desagrade, se ven lindos. Aunque supongo que el que mandaría en esa relación sería mi hermano._**

 ** _¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Hana!_**

–Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda profesional, si los chicos descubren esto me tomarán por loca–Gou ya no sabía que más hacer realmente se había metido en un lio.

Si se lo contaba a Hana lo más seguro sería que las cosas se fueran a mayores, si ya no lo estaban, porque, aunque no deseara admitirlo, le fascinaba las parejas que había formado entre sus amigos.

* * *

 **Bueno, que os ha parecido, cortito, pero creo que podré publicar un poco más seguido, siento mucho toda la espera. En fin, decidme que os parece. Por cierto, quiero volver a reiterar, NO HAY YAOI, solo lo uso como el tema de la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, estoy aquí otra vez, y esta vez el cap es un poco más largo, por cierto, no será una historia muy larga, tendrá pocos capítulos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Diario perdido**

Los chicos del club de natación caminaban a casa, como tantas otras veces habían hecho, pero esta vez su tema de conversación no era sobre la próxima competición ni nada parecido, sino sobre su pelirroja manager.

–¿No creéis que Gou últimamente está más rara de lo normal? –Nagisa fue el primero en abrir el debate sobre la chica.

–Yo también lo pienso, es como si estuviera muy distraída–ese había sido Rei, que opinaba igual que el rubio. –Además hay veces que su mirada me produce escalofríos–dijo temblando.

–Tal vez solo está cansada o tenga muchos exámenes–Makoto también se había dado cuenta del comportamiento extraño de la pelirroja pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda por lo que no tocaba el tema.

–Creo que deberíamos preguntárselo–la respuesta de Haru parecía de lo más obvia, pero era correcta. Si tenían dudas del porqué de su extraño comportamiento lo mejor era ser directo.

–No creo que debamos molestarla, si se siente a gusto ella sola nos lo explicará–lo que menos quería el castaño era incomodarla.

–Pero Mako-chan creo que Haru-kun tiene razón, deberíamos preguntarle–habló el rubio.

–Yo pienso lo mismo. Además, últimamente nos ha estado evitando–opinó Rei.

Makato ya no dijo nada más, en verdad él también se sentía preocupado por la chica y podía notar la misma preocupación en todos sus compañeros.

–¿Quién lo va a hacer? –la pregunta de Rei quedó en el aire mientras los cuatro se miraban y nadie decía o hacía algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente el peli azul maldecía su suerte, eso le pasaba por preguntar, si no hubiera dicho nada lo más seguro que hubiera ido Makoto. Pero no, él tenía que hacerlo y por ello ahora le tocaba preguntarle a Gou que era lo que le ocurría.

Aún no sabía cómo se lo podía decir, tal vez algo como "Las preocupaciones no son lindas, cuéntamelas, yo las volveré hermosas." El chico iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando topó con Gou, estaba más roja que un tomate y parecía que tenía prisa ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había chocado con él y se le había caído un cuaderno.

–¡Gou espera, se te ha caído! –pero era inútil, la chica ya se había ido.

Realmente la pelirroja estaba rara, no sabía lo que le ocurría, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, parecía muy exaltada. Se preguntaba que era ese cuaderno, así que cuando lo abrió se fijó que era su diario. Cerró rápidamente al ver su descubrimiento, no quería invadir la intimidad de su compañera.

A medida que iba a su salón la curiosidad volvía a él, tal vez si ojeaba un poco podría descubrir porque estaba tan rara, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, podría molestarla si lo llegase a descubrir. Cuando llegó a su salón Nagisa ya se encontraba allí.

–Hola Rei-chan, ¿ya le has preguntado a Gou-chan? –preguntó el rubio a lo que el peli azul negó.

–He encontrado su diario–dijo incómodamente al ver que el blondo se había quedado callado.

.

.

.

Aquello se le había salido de control, antes tenía visiones cuando los chicos hacían algo o se acercaban de más, pero esta vez no había sido el caso, Makoto solo se había acercado a Haru para saludarlo, pero ella se había imaginado una imagen de ambos corriendo a cámara lenta en el ocaso para encontrarse y posteriormente fundirse en un beso que les pedía más a gritos logrando que la escena se volviera algo no clasificado para menores de edad o personas con insuficiencia cardiaca.

Busco en su mochila su preciado diario, necesitaba escribir, pero no lo encontraba, por ninguna parte. De golpe su cara adquirió la palidez de un papel y se repetía ¡Lo he perdido!

Trataba de recordar donde lo había dejado, recordaba perfectamente el haberlo metido en su mochila esta mañana, ¿entonces, donde estaba? De repente lo recordó, se había chocado con alguien, pero no sabía quién. Tal vez en ese momento se le habría caído.

Después de clases le pediría a Hana que le ayudase a encontrarlo, su vida dependía de eso, si alguien leía lo que había escrito en la última semana su vida estaría acabada.

.

.

.

Hoy no había entrenamiento, por lo que los cuatro se encontraba en una pastelería tomando una bebida después de que las clases terminaron.

–No creo que sea buena idea, no deberíamos invadir su privacidad–Makoto no se sentía a gusto con lo que habían sugerido sus amigos, a él no le gustaría que alguien leyese su diario.

–Pero Mako-chan si no lo leemos no podremos ayudar a Gou-chan. Además si lo hacemos así la ayudaremos sin que ella sepa y todo será más fácil para ella.

–Sí, hoy la vi muy alterada y parecía que huía de algo–dijo Rei.

–Yo lo haré, yo lo leeré–dijo Haru tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque por dentro no se encontrara del todo así.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, ya no había marcha atrás querían ayudar a su compañera, y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente tal vez enterarse de algo más.

–Creo que sería conveniente leerlo a partir desde que ha estado actuando raro–opinó el castaño.

–Entonces empieza desde la semana pasada Haru-kun–concordó el rubio.

El pelinegro asintió y empezó a leer en voz alta.

 ** _12 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Querido diario hoy he tenido un extraño pensamiento hacia dos de mis compañeros, cuando Nagisa casi se resbala y Rei lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos no pude evitar pensar en algo indebido._**

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Podría ser que Gou se había enamorado de uno de ellos dos? Perfectamente podría ser la razón por la cual se encontraba tan rara últimamente.

–Sigue, necesitamos saber que sucede–pidió Rei un tanto impaciente.

 ** _Pero imagínatelo, un lindo y delicado rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el borde de la piscina, cuando en un despiste resbaló, y como si de un fugaz rayo se tratara fue agarrado por unos firmes y musculosos brazos que pararon su inminente golpe contra el frío y duro suelo._**

–Por lo visto a Gou-chan mis brazos le parecen firmes y musculosos–dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa el peli azul.

–El de todos, ya sabes que Gou-chan es una amante de los músculos–aclaró el blondo un tanto molesto por ser clasificado con lindo y delicado.

–Continua–pidió amablemente Makoto.

 ** _Sus miradas se cruzaron provocando un leve sonrojo en las cálidas mejillas del ojiazul. Sus húmedos cuerpos estaban en intimo contacto, de repente es tomado en brazos por un musculoso cuerpo que conoce muy bien; el cual le impide chocar contra el doloroso y frío suelo, logrando que ambos cuerpos estén más cerca del otro y sus palpitaciones sean cada vez más rápidas y se acompasen._**

 ** _–_** ** _¿Estas bien?–pregunta Rei en tono preocupado._**

 ** _Entonces ambos intercambian miradas, se pierden en los ojos del otro, se olvidan de todo a su alrededor, inclusive de ellos mismos, solo teniendo en mente a la persona que tienen en frente. El peli azul acaricia dulcemente la suave mejilla del blondo logrando sonrojarlo, pero él no aparta su mirada y le devuelve el gesto haciendo que el corazón del chico de lentes de un vuelco._**

 ** _La atracción entre ambos se nota en el ambiente y poco a poco sus labios se van acercando al mismo compás que sus brazos se deslizan por el torso contrario ansiando probar el sabor del otro para finalmente fundirse en un apasionado y acalorado beso que no desean romper pero que lo han de hacer por la escasez del aire._**

 ** _¡Dios! Yo nunca había pensado de esa manera, pero no pude evitarlo, aunque realmente creo que ellos harían una linda pareja *0*_**

Las caras de Rei y Nagisa no tenían precio, se encontraban más pálidos que un muerto. Era verdad que el rubio ese día casi se cae, pero nunca había ocurrido lo demás.

–¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –gritaron ambos chicos tremendamente horrorizados mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban sostener su risa.

–¿Deberíamos seguir leyendo? –preguntó Makoto al ver lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente.

* * *

 **Tadan! Hasta aquí el cap, estoy siendo más puntual, a ver hasta cuando me dura esto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, traje un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Reunión de emergencia entre hombres**

Las dos chicas buscaban el diario, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte, ni en su salón o en el del club, tampoco en el baño ni en los pasadizos, habían recorrido ya como tres veces los sitios por donde la pelirroja había pasado en la mañana, pero no había rastro de él.

–Creo que está perdido Kou-chan–dijo Hana ya cansada.

–¡Tú no lo entiendes! Si no encuentro mi diario y alguien más ve lo que he escrito estos días me van a tomar por loca–dijo muy asustada. –Además… esta mañana he escrito algo muy vergonzoso.

…

Rei arrancó el cuaderno de las manos del pelinegro, pasó la página y leyó en voz alta.

 ** _13 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Sinceramente no sé qué me ocurrió ayer, tuve una extraña visión de Nagisa y Rei. Seguro que cualquier chica no podría evitar pensar así si esta tanto tiempo con ellos._**

 ** _Hoy, fui al dormitorio de mi hermano para preguntarle unas dudas sobre el entrenamiento para los chicos, pero entonces al entrar vi como Nitori estaba siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo de mi hermano._**

Rei dejó de leer al ver lo que había escrito la pelirroja, no entendía nada, su actitud rara se debía a que creía que entre ellos ocurría un ¿bromance?

–Creo que Rin también se debería entrar–dijo el peli azul.

–¿No se molestará porque estamos invadiendo la privacidad de su hermana? –preguntó el castaño.

–Creo que se debería enterar–dijo Haru mirándolos a todos. –Puede que no solo haya escrito sobre vosotros sin sobre todos nosotros y ellos, lo mejor es que lo sepan. Así podemos hacer algo–aclaró el pelinegro.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, Haru nunca opinaba sobre ese tipo de cosas, solo quería estar metido en el agua, pero hoy ya lo había hecho más de una vez. Pero las sugerencias que el más callado del grupo daba era inesperadamente acertadas. Seguramente Rin, como su hermana sabrá que hacer.

–Voy a llamarlo–dijo Nagisa sacando su teléfono para marcarle.

Ninguno de los recién llegados sabía exactamente porqué se encontraban allí, el rubio solo le había dicho que viniera con los chicos, que era muy importante.

–Puede que a Rin le resulte raro esto, pero escucha hasta el final–dijo Makoto.

–Gou-chan a estado rara durante toda la semana pasada, así que nos preocupamos y queríamos saber lo que le ocurría, y… bueno… nosotros…–el rubio ya no sabía cómo continuar la cara de Rin estaba demasiada seria, temía por su seguridad.

–Encontramos su diario y lo hemos leído–dijo Haru tan tranquilo como siempre.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a emanar un aura asesina en contra de los chicos del Iwatomi Swim club.

–¿Qué habéis dicho?–Rei al ver como su vida corría peligro lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a leer el diario.

 ** _13 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Sinceramente no sé qué me ocurrió ayer, tuve una extraña visión de Nagisa y Rei._**

Aquellas palabras solo habían puesto de peor humor al Matsuoka.

 ** _Seguro que cualquier chica no podría evitar pensar así si esta tanto tiempo con ellos._**

–Para de leer antes de que te estrangule yo mismo–dijo el chico con una cara terrorífica.

 ** _Hoy, fui al dormitorio de mi hermano para preguntarle unas dudas sobre el entrenamiento para los chicos, pero entonces al entrar vi como Nitori estaba siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo de mi hermano._**

–¿A-aprisionado? –preguntó el peligris que estaba un tanto asustado.

 ** _Aquel frágil chico que acababa de salir del entrenamiento se encontraba cansado, tanto que logró marearse. Por suerte para él unos fuertes y varoniles brazos lo sostuvieron a tiempo pegándole contra la pared._**

Rin comenzaba a extrañarse cada vez más mientras el peli azul leía, pero no era el único, ya que él otro protagonista y los otros dos chicos estaban igual.

–Acaso Gou vio algo que no debería? –preguntó Sousuke extrañado.

–¡Qué! Claro que no–dijo Rin enfadado. –¡Sigue!

 ** _Seguramente ambos querían animarse mutuamente después de tan agotador entrenamiento, pero frente a los demás debían mantener las distancias para que nadie pudiese notar su tan estrecha relación. Al fin y al cabo, él era el capitán, así que debía tratar a todos por igual._**

 ** _¿Pero realmente podía? Si aquel…_**

–No puedo, no puedo. Que siga otro–pidió Rei sintiendo escalofríos haciendo que Nagisa tomase el relevo.

 ** _¿Pero realmente podía? Si aquel chico le pedía a gritos más que una relación senpai-kohai._**

 ** _El corazón de mi hermano dolía, ya que sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero no era el único, ya que Nitori estaba igual, deseaba dejar de ser un simple kohai, quería ser su amante._**

–¡Para, no sigas! –pidió el pobre chico, no quería escuchar más. –Rin-san su hermana es muy rara.

Pero el pelirrojo no podía decir nada, se había quedado en blanco, aunque no era el único, ya que Momo se encontraba igual, no esperaba que su hermosura pensara así.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no quería seguir leyendo, pero también deseaban saber que ms cosas había escrito la chica, y a quienes los había incluido, así que estaba en una encrucijada.

–De quienes a escrito–preguntó Sousuke serio.

–No lo sabemos del todo, solo hemos leido el principio–dijo Makoto.

–Nagisa y yo fuimos los primeros, ahora Rin y Nitori, no sabemos si ha escrito sobre alguien más–informó el peliazul. –¿Deberíamos seguir leyendo?

Aquella pregunta que había sido lanzanda solo debería ser respondida con un no, era lo correcto, pero cada uno de ellos deseaba saber que era lo que la pelirroja había escrito sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Pues eso es todo, sé que me he desaparecido pero estoy muy ocupada, aun así seguiré publicando, gracias a los que lo siguen, espero que les guste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Si! Estoy aquí otra vez, y con un nuevo capítulo. Esto se está poniendo complicado para los chicos, menos mal que Haru es la parte racional del grupo XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nuevas victimas**

Los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros, esperando que alguno se aventurara a decir lo que en verdad todos querían saber, sobre quien más habría escrito.

–Si lo leemos hasta el final podríamos averiguar algo–dijo Haru sorprendiéndolos una vez más.

Todos menos Momo asintieron, parecía que un fantasma se había aparecido delante del peli naranja, estaba tan pálido como uno, totalmente ido.

–Creo que el más afectado ha sido él–dijo Sousuke viendo a su compañero. Logrando que Rin, también negara, él tampoco se esperaba que su hermana escribiera sobre esas cosas.

–Voy a empezar a leer–la voz de Haru interrumpió a todos logrando captar su atención.

 ** _14 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _No sé bien porque he estado teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, en verdad desearía poder evitarlos, pero simplemente aparecen. Ellos son los que dan pie a todo, así era como usualmente solía ser, pero esta vez no hubo razón._**

 ** _No puedo estar segura, ya que tal vez sería pretencioso si lo digo yo misma, pero Momo creo que podría estar interesado en mí, tal vez me equivoque, así que no lo puedo dar por sentado._**

 ** _Por eso, es que no me puedo perdonar el haber tenido una visión con él y Nitori. A pesar de que ayer claramente lo había emparejado con mi hermano. Pero me fue imposible frenarlo._**

–Hay una nueva y repetida victima–dijo el rubio un poco divertido.

–No seas así Nagisa-kun–le reprendió Makoto, viendo como el peliblanco se sentía mal al volver ser utilizado, mientras que el peli naranja parecía que empeoraba por momentos, en cualquier momento podría empezar a convulsionar.

 ** _Estaba caminando a casa de la escuela, no había tenido extraños pensamientos en todo el día, pero entonces vi a los dos chicos caminar tranquilamente. Había desviado mi camino para ir a la heladería y fue allí cuando los vi._**

 ** _No sabía a donde se iban, ni siquiera me había visto, pero mi cabeza empezó a idealizar sola, a ambos entrando al local y comiendo alegremente un par de helados, mientras yo en la mesa contraria los observaba._**

 ** _Eso nunca había pasado, pero mi imaginación era la que me controlaba, para mi estaban en una cita a pesar de que seguramente se encontraban a metros de distancia._**

 ** _Ambos hablaban animadamente mientras comían sus respectivos helados, cuando el chico cabellos naranjas se aproximó al postre de su compañero y lo lamió. Sus ojos se cruzaron en ese momento y parecía que una chispa se había formado en ellos._**

 ** _La tensión se podía palparse y sus sentidos del gusto ansiaban por otra cosa, algo no tan dulce, sino más fuerte, casi prohibido. Algo en los labios del otro._**

 ** _Nitori limpió con delicadeza una mancha del cachete del chico, había sido un contacto suave, como pidiendo más._**

–¿Porqué solo de mí? –dijo el peliblanco. Los demás lo miraban con pesar. –Pasemos al siguiente día por favor–Haru asintió, seguramente estaba incómodo.

–Déjame, ahora lo haré yo–dijo Rin, tan autoritario como siempre. Giró la página, parecía que había estado dos días inactiva sin escribir nada. Lo que era bueno, aunque solo fuera porque no había visto a los chicos ya que era fin de semana.

 ** _17 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Aunque no lo parezca, Haru-sempai es un poco celoso, aunque eso de alguna manera lo hace ver bastante tierno._**

Rin fulminó al pelinegro al ver que su hermanita había escrito esas cosas de él y no las fantasías que inclusive él había sido utilizado. Pero no solo él lo miraba mal ya que a Sousuke tampoco le gustaba.

 ** _Hoy nos encontramos con Kisumi-san, parecía que conocía a los chicos de antes. Tenía un hermanito pequeño muy parecido a él, era una lindura._**

 ** _Pero lo que nadie se daba cuenta es que Haru-senpai miraba con ¿resentimiento? Al chico de cabellos rosas. Tal vez era por la clara cercanía que parecía tener con Makoto-sempai._**

Rin, rio. Con que a eso es lo que se refería su hermana, ya estaba más tranquilo, por un momento se había preocupado por que tuviera sentimientos por su rival.

El castaño miraba a su amigo preocupado, él nunca lo había notado, "¿sería verdad?" se preguntaba.

 ** _Tal vez los demás no lo notaran, incluido Makoto-sempai, ya que la cara del azabache no es que cambiara en extremo, pero los matices que tenía eran distintos al ver al chico de orbes violetas._**

–¿Es cierto? –interrumpió Makoto mirando a Haru, a lo que él solo negó, parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. Aunque por dentro se encontrara un tanto sorprendido al ver que la pelirroja sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

–¿Ya puedo continuar? –dijo el Matsuoka un tanto cabreado, le estaban quitando la diversión con sus interrupciones y el castaño asintió ya más tranquilo.

 ** _En cierto modo nunca lo había visto así, pero era normal que actuara de esa forma sabiendo que Makoto-sempai era muy importante para él, puede que incluso más que una simple amistad, una barrera que saben que no deben pasar, pero que están dispuestos a hacerlo si el otro les da permiso._**

 ** _Porque a pesar de que lo quieran evitar o negar, es clara la química que ambos tienen, una atracción que no puede ser parada, igual que un tren sin frenos. Y que, si no lo consuman acabara con la existencia de ambos, porque la fruta prohibida siempre es la más deliciosa._**

El pelirrojo ya no podía más, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de risa, Mokoto tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, Gou-chan tenía una imaginación un tanto desbordante.

–Es divertido cuando les toca a otros–dijo Rin logrando que los demás también riesen, parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Incluidos las dos víctimas rieron, aunque el Nanase solo esbozara una sonrisa.

Una camarera se acercó al grupo, tenía un poco de vergüenza, ya que todos eran muy guapos, pero su superior le había pedido que los eche, ya era hora de cerrar.

–Disculpen, pero el establecimiento ya va a cerrar, les agradeceríamos que vengan otro día–dijo la chica esperando no haberlos ofendido.

Miraron el reloj, iban a ser las diez, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pero aún les faltaba hojas por leer, así que Nagisa, sin preguntar invitó a todos a casa del azabache, ya que era la más cercana.

Nadie se negó, todos querían saber cómo las cosas iban a continuar, además el pesado ambiente ya se había calmado.

–Alguien tiene que cargarlo, no parece moverse–dijo Rei tocando al peli naranja.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi fic, y decirles que estamos por entrar en la recta final, quedaran más o menos tres capítulos o así. Espero que les haya gustado, ya nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Después de escribir el anterior capitulo simplemente no pude parar, ya veo el final de la historia, me alegre que os parezca gracioso, ya que eso intento con este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La imaginación de Gou**

Sí, estaba decidido, no volvería a abrir la boca, le había vuelto a tocar por preguntar. Ellos eran claramente más fuertes que él, además era su kohai, ¿por que le tocaba cárgalo a él?, definitivamente otro día no preguntaría.

–Venga que falta poco–dijo Nagisa divertido al ver como el peli azul cargaba al pobre Momo, que no pesaba poco.

–Esto no es nada divertido Nagisa-san–dijo Rei bastante agotado por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Cuando llegaron a casa del moreno el peli azul literalmente tiró el cuerpo del chico, no quería volver a cargar a nadie nunca más en su vida, era demasiado cansado.

–¿Quién va a leer ahora? –preguntó Nitori. Ya estaba más calmado, además sabía que no había malas intenciones en Gou cuando escribía sobre sus fantasías.

–Si quieren puedo leer yo–dijo Makato mientras Rei susurrara "Claro, si otro pregunta no le toca hacerlo, pero si hubiera sido yo…" dijo ocasionando que todo rieran.

…

Gou se había pasado todo el día buscando su diario, le daría mucha vergüenza que alguien leyese sobre sus extrañas fantasías, pero más por lo que había escrito justo hoy, esta mañana, a causa de lo que había pasado cuando fue al festival que organizó la escuela de su hermano. No podría dejar que nadie supiera sobre eso, además seguro su hermano se molestaría.

Mañana volvería a buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo, imploraba al menos que si alguien lo había leído no tuviera ni idea de quien era ella.

…

Los chicos estaban alrededor del castaño, ya habían leído sobre el día 18 y 19, pero no había pasado nada interesante. Nada de lo que se tuviera que reiterar al menos, ya que había utilizado a Nagisa con Haru y a Rei con Makoto. Había sido un poco extraño, pero en parte divertido.

 ** _20 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Mi hermano me ha dicho que en instituto van a hacer un festival por este fin de semana, estoy esperando con ansias poder ir. Podré verlo…_**

A Rin se le formó una gran sonrisa, adoraba a su hermanita demasiado. Estaba muy feliz de que ella se alegrada de poder pasar tiempo juntos.

 ** _Además, Seijuro-san dijo que al club de natación le tocaría vestirse de camareras, será muy gracioso verlo de esa forma, supongo que Nitori-chan y Momo también vestirán igual._**

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, a veces Gou era demasiado, ¿era por eso que se encontraba tan emocionada? Todos se rieron, ya que también quería haber visto a Rin así, pero los únicos que fueron vestidos de camarera fueron el peli gris y el inconsciente Momo.

 ** _También me alegra saber que mis fantasías ya se adhieren más a la realidad, ya que los anteriores días había sido un cumulo de locas ideas mías. Creo que he juntado a todos con todos, supongo que después de eso me he quedado más tranquila._**

–Parece que hoy no ha escrito nada raro–dijo Makoto al ver que allí acababa. –¿Leo el siguiente día o lo quiere hacer otro? –nadie dijo nada así que empezó a leer.

 ** _21 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _El día de hoy he vuelto a tener una extraña fantasía, pero no es mi culpa, ¡son ellos! Sí, sé que siempre lo digo, pero realmente son ellos. ¡Déjame explicarte!_**

–Parece que ha vuelto a la acción–dijo Nagisa.

 ** _Esta mañana yo caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi salón de clase cuando de repente vi a Haruka-sempai, caminaba junto a Makoto-sempai, así que decidí ir a saludarlos._**

 ** _Entonces Haruka-sempai estornudo, a causa del frío que había esa mañana, o al menos esa me parecía la causa de aquel involuntario acto del azabache._**

 ** _–_** ** _Haru, te dije que te pusieras ropa después de hacerlo–le reprendió el castaño sacando un pañuelo para luego limpiarle la nariz al pelinegro._**

–¡Que! –dijeron todos ante las mejillas sonrojadas del chico de ojos verdes.

–¿Después de ha-hacerlo? –preguntó temeroso Rei mirando al castaño.

–¿Ha-cerlo? –Rin estaba muy sorprendido, nadie había negado nada. Haru estaba impasible como siempre, aunque el azabache sabía a lo que se refería la chica.

 ** _Después de que mis oídos escucharan eso dejé de prestar atención al resto de su conversación y no pude evitar crear multitud de imágenes entre los musculosos cuerpos de los chicos, chocando, rosándose, acariciándose y sudando por toda la actividad que hacían. Para calentarse por aquella noche tan helada del día anterior._**

 ** _A que ahora comprendes que tenía razones para fantasear, además por su culpa tuve una hemorragia nasal y perdí las clases de la mañana._**

 ** _Todo el día mi cabeza estuvo pensando en ello, pero luego descubrí que, en verdad, lo cual sería lo más lógico tratándose de Haruka-sempai si te pones a pensarlo, es que simplemente se había quedado en la bañera hasta muy entrada la noche y como Makoto-sempai se lo había encontrado en su casa en la mañana lo reprendió._**

La calma había vuelto, por un momento creyeron que había pasado algo entre ellos.

 ** _Y eso solo pasó en la mañana, ya que luego cunado vino mi hermano y se puso a discutir con Haruka-sempai no pude evitar imaginarme una relación amor-odio entre ambos._**

 ** _Perdóname si me equivoco, pero no es para nada difícil pensar en ello. Aunque ambos se mantengan distante parece que hay algo que los atrae irremediablemente, aunque tampoco es que eso me desagrade, se ven lindos. Aunque supongo que el que mandaría en esa relación sería mi hermano._**

 ** _¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en Hana!_**

Makoto no pudo evitar reír igual que el resto. Solo Haru y él se mantenían estoicos. Eso era degradante, ¿cómo que él mandaría? No quería mandar en ese tipo de cosas. Cuando todo acabara iba a hablar seriamente con ella. Por su parte el pelinegro se sentía un tanto ofendido.

–Si así fuera mandaría yo–dijo un tanto molesto logrando sorprender a todos.

* * *

 **He sido muy rápida, el capítulo casi me salió solo, voy encajando las piezas, ya solo quedan dos más para el final, o uno. Aun no estoy segura. Pero quiero advertirles que esta historia la hice teniendo en mente a una pareja que me gusta mucho.**

 **Gou con… bueno eso lo verán en el siguiente cap. Además, piensen bien que es lo que le avergonzaría más a Gou que leyesen sus locas fantasías, un secreto bien guardado, tal vez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sí, sé que no lo creen, he estado desaparecida y ahora estoy con capítulos seguidos, pero que decir, simplemente me he sentido inspirada. Así que no se quejen xd**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Muchos cumplidos a la vez**

El ambiente estaba mucho más calmado, inclusive se lo habían tomado con humor. Ahora Momo también parecía haber vuelto a la vida, aún estaba un poco depresivo, pero bueno volvía a tener color.

–Gou-chan tiene una gran imaginación–dijo el peli naranja.

–Eso nadie lo puede negar–concordó Sousoke.

Estaban sentados todos en la mesa eserando la comida de Makoto, tenían mucha hambre.

–¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Nagisa confundiendo a todos.

–¿A que te refieres Nagisa-san? –preguntó Rei a su amigo.

–Pues con Gou, con todo eso que está metida en el mundo del yaoi y se ha vuelto fujoshi–aclaró.

–No creo que se pueda hacer nada–habló Haru. –Son sus gustos, no puedes hacer que alguien odie algo–finalizó haciendo que todos asintieran y Nagisa riera, el chico tenía razón.

Era verdad, ya no podían hacer nada. Además, si ella era feliz la aceptarían con todo y locas fantasías, después de todo era muy querida por todos ellos, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

–Ya estado todo listo, pasen a la mesa–dijo Makoto mientras servía y todos se impacientaban.

Después de una sabrosa comida se volvieron a sentar en la sala de estar. Se había quedado a punto de terminar el diario.

–Me gustaría leer a mi–dijo Nitori tomando el diario de la pelirroja mientras los demás asentían.

 ** _23 de Octubre del 2017_**

 ** _Ayer fue el festival de mi hermano. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al verlo de camarero, aunque estaba muy guapo como siempre. Nitori y Momo también estaban muy lindos._**

 ** _Cuando los vi así me vino la graciosa idea de que si Nagisa se les unía sería una imagen más enternecedora. Seguramente Rei tendría que ir como camarero para decirles a todos que se alejaran de su amor XD_**

Todos rieron, ese día había sido un poco vergonzoso para los dos chicos, pero aún así se habían divertido mucho.

 ** _También vi que Haruka-sempai es muy competitivo, y no solamente en lo que se refiere a natación._**

–Es verdad, Haru-san quería ganar a toda costa–dijo Rei divertido.

 ** _Supongo que los hombres son todos así._**

 ** _Cuando empezaron con la guerra me reí al verlos a todos mojados, empezó un desfile de músculos para mí cuando comenzaron a rociarse con las pistolas. Cada uno de sus cuerpos estaba perfectamente moldeado, sin una pisca de grasa donde no debiera estar._**

–Sí que le gustan los músculos–dijo Nitori un tanto sonrojado.

–No te haces una idea–dijeron a la vez del del Iwatabi swim club, menos Haru que solo asentía.

 ** _Todos se ven tan bien juntos, formando lindas parejas. Como podría ser Nitori con mi hermano, o Nagisa con Rei, mi pareja favorita sin duda - también estarían Makoto-sempai y Haruka-sempai, ambos muy compatibles. Aunque mi hermano y Haruka-sempai también se ven bien juntos, así que no sabría a quién escoger con pareja definitiva entre ellos. Sin olvidar que Momo y Nitori se verían dulces juntos._**

 ** _Si he de ser sincera cada uno de ellos tiempo algo bueno. Si empiezo con mi hermano sería su perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad que admiro demasiado. Me alegra que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me alegra el día._**

Aquello hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, le alegraba que su hermanita pensara eso de él.

–Sí que quiere a su hermano–dijo un tanto altanero haciendo que todos rieran, sabían que tenía complejo de hermana.

 **Nitori es un chico lindo y fácil de tratar, es un poco tímido pero muy dulce.**

El peli gris se sorprendió, no esperaba que Gou pensara eso de él, pero estaba feliz.

 ** _Momo si he de ponerlo en una palabra diría que es divertido, sabes que no te aburrirás si estás con él, es muy entusiasta y eso me gusta mucho._**

El recién nombrado se había puesto rojo como un tomate, todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba la hermana menor de su capitán.

–Cuidado–dijo el pelirrojo dándole escalofríos.

 ** _Rei admira lo bello, aunque a veces no entienda muy bien sus gustos, pero sé que es una persona confiable, ya que suele ser directo. También se esfuerza mucho, como cuando le pidió a mi hermano que le ayudase a nadar mejor. Esos días que desaparecía estaba muy preocupada, al igual que los demás. Creía que le gustaba alguien, fue muy gracioso._**

–Es verdad, Gou te pregunto sobre eso, ¿no? –dijo Nagisa pero el chico estaba callado y con sus lentes empañados.

–¿Rei? –preguntó Makoto preocupado al verlo tan callado. Pero se tranquilizó al ver una gran sonrisa en su cara, molestando a Rin.

–Cuidado–volvió a repetir el chico con el mismo tono haciendo que despareciera la sonrisa del peli azul.

 ** _Nagisa es super kawai, como un conejito al que quiero abrazar, siempre está sonriendo y parece un niño, pero, aunque aparente inocencia siempre sabe lo que ocurre y entre broma y broma intenta arreglar las cosas, algo que me gusta mucho de él._**

–Gou-chan es tan linda–dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras el Matsuoka lo miraba mal, pero este se hacía el que lo ignoraba.

 ** _Makoto-sempai es la persona más amable que he conocido, es un completo caballero, tiene una actitud muy cariñosa, y sabes que pues pedirle un consejo cuando lo necesites que no te defraudará._**

–Parece que Gou-san lo aprecia mucho–dijo Nitori haciendo llorar a Momo mientras mordía un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde había sacado.

Los mofletes del chico se sonrojaron, la chica nunca le había dicho aquello, pero se encontraba un poco emocionado.

 **Como un hermano mayor.**

La risa del peli naranja se hizo presente. –¡Su hermano! –agradecía el chico.

 ** _Haru-sempai me parece bastante tierno, puede que tenga una cara seria, pero, aunque no lo demuestre es bastante agradable. Por ello, aunque muchos no lo noten siempre se preocupa por los demás y los alienta, aunque sea a su manera. Además, cuando está en el agua parece un majestuoso delfín._**

Todos miraron al pelinegro, nadie decía nada y todo fue más surreal cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo y una imperceptible y momentánea sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–¡Maldito Haru! –dijo Rin levantándose.

 ** _Pero igual que con Makoto-sempai es como un hermano mayor al que admiro._**

Se apresuró a leer el peli gris tranquilizando a su capitán.

–Te salvaste–dijo en un susurro el Matsuoka.

 ** _Por último, esta Souseke… es un gran amigo de mi hermano… casi parece que pudieran hablar telepáticamente…_**

–¿Es todo? –preguntó el pelinegro extrañado. Él era el que más tiempo conocía a la chica, no entendía como solo había podido escribir eso de él.

–Es que… hay partes tachadas–dijo Nitori enseñándolo a los demás.

* * *

 **Wiiiii! No lo puedo creer, me empiezo a poner al día con las cosas, un capítulo más y será el último, no me lo creo ni yo XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoy traje el último capítulo, si el último. Se que me he demorado mil años, pero creo que cuando me pongo soy rápida. En fin, os dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Vergonzoso secreto**

El azabache tomó el diario de las manos de su compañero, la parte que iba a hablar sobre él estaba llena de tachones, solo dejando leer lo que había dicho Nitori.

El chico trataba de leer lo que la chica había escrito sobre él, pero parecía que se había entretenido en que no se pudiera descifrar nada de lo que ella había escrito. Quería saber lo que ponía.

–Pobre Sousuke-san–dijo el peli gris al ver casi desesperado al azabache, cosa extraña en él.

–Lo mejor será que leamos lo siguiente–dijo Momo concordando con todos.

–Dámelo yo lo leeré–dijo Rin pidiendo el diario a su amigo. Estaba preocupado por su raro actuar.

–No, lo haré yo–dijo suspirando ya rindiéndose a no poder leer lo que la pelirroja había puesto sobre él. –Parece que esto es lo último, lo ha escrito hoy.

 ** _24 de Octubre del 2016_**

 ** _Está bien, perdóname, sé que no debí tacharte, pero es que era demasiado vergonzoso, no sé cómo pude escribirlo. Aunque en parte era verdad, estaba molesta. Es un idiota insensible que nunca me ha prestado atención y eso me irrita de todas las maneras. Pero ayer hizo algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que era inútil negarlo, tenía que aceptarlo._**

 ** _Cuando los chicos estaban en la pelea de pistolas de agua quise acercarme y quien sabe tal vez unirme, ya que solo ellos se divertían. Pero entonces me encontré primero con Momo, que estaba tan alegre como siempre. Entonces un chorro de agua me mojó seguramente intentado alcanzar al peli naranja, logrando que mi blusa se mojara._**

 ** _Estaba un poco avergonzada, ya que se me empezaba a transparentar a causa del agua._**

– **Ai, ¿Qué crees que le haces a Gou?** – ** _dijo una fuerte y varonil voz para luego dispararle a Nitori._**

 ** _Lo siguiente solo fue sentir su chaqueta en mis hombros para que nadie me viera "Solo úsalo" había dicho. Mi corazón latía como loco, él siempre había sido mi príncipe azul._**

–Se refiere a cuando disparé a Gou-san, ¿no? –habló el peli gris haciendo que todas las miradas se pusieran en él.

–Ya no hay nada más escrito–dijo tratando de cerrar el diario de golpe. Su actitud era muy diferente a la usual, su semblante serio luchaba contra una sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir, además del claro nerviosismo que presentaba y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. –Mañana se lo daré a ella.

–Dámelo–pidió Rin, sabía que había algo más en el diario sino no actuaría así. Pero el chico no quería dárselo.

No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero Momo se sentía celoso, alguien había hecho latir el corazón de su pelirroja. Había estado tan linda cuando el chorro de agua la había empapado.

–¡Hay algo más! –dijo intentado coger el diario junto con Rin, pero el nadador esquivaba sus ataques.

Al poco rato Nagisa al ver como se divertían también se unió a la persecución del azabache. Makoto, Rei, Nitori y Haru miraban tranquilos la escena, aunque la curiosidad también les picaba.

–¡Déjanoslo terminar de leer! –dijo también levantándose el peli azul para después ser seguido de Nitori que gritaba un "No seas egoísta, queremos leer"

Cuando Sousuke pasaba por su lado Haru puso su pie haciéndolo tropezar ayudando que los demás lo aprisionaran y que él tomara el diario.

–¡Dámelo! –decía el pelinegro mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos. Haru lo miró y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Su voz había cambiado con el paso de los años, no había rastro de aquel tono infantil que tanto había extrañado. Me molesté mucho cuando no me había vuelto a hablar cuando mi hermano se fue lejos, eran demasiado parecidos, incluso en eso. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, todas esas páginas que había escrito llorado no solo por perder a mi hermano sino porque él también se alejó de mi._**

 ** _Sentía que para él solo era la hermana de su amigo y eso hacía que me enfadaba._**

–¿Amigo de su hermano? –preguntó Momo al no entender a quien se refería, ya que si descartaba a Nitori y Rei todos los demás se conocían desde hace mucho.

 ** _Creí que se lo recriminaría más cuando lo viera, como ya te dije, no fue así. Solo estaba feliz, lo había extraño y no había dado cuenta de cuánto. Quise abrazarlo, pero me frené, temía porque él me rechazara._**

 ** _Estaba mucho más alto, con un físico increíble, aquellos magníficos y tonificados músculos que estaban muy bien trabajados. Su cabello era corto con ese hermoso negro azabache tan oscuros como la misma noche y su cara un tanto seria. Y sus ojos color cían tan profundos como el mar cristalino que aún tenían un efecto hipnótico en mí._**

–¡Cabello negro, cara seria, ojos como el mar! –dijeron los chicos a la vez.

–¡Le gustas a Gou, Haru-san! –dijo Rei muy impresionado de lo que acaba de escuchar.

–No es así–dijo el muchacho tranquilo. –Ella dijo ojos color cian y los míos son azules, terminó de decir para ponerse otra vez a leer.

 ** _No sé cuánto tiempo lo negué, pero ya no podía hacerlo más, no después de que me pusiera su chaqueta._**

 ** _A él era al único con quien no podía emparejar con nadie, lo intenté muchas veces, pero no quería. Porque, aunque intentara reprimirlo solo lo quería para mí. Mi Sousuke, mi gran amor secreto. Aunque tal vez con el único con el quien lo comparta sea mi hermano XD_**

Sousuke ya no podía más con el sonrojo que se había extendido a toda su cara.

–¿No hay más? –preguntó Rin a Haru que respondió con un escueto "No". Luego se dirigió a su amigo de toda la vida. –¿Qué significa esto?

El azabache no sabía que decir, había dos motivos por los que nunca había hablado sobre sus sentimientos sobre la pelirroja. Uno era porque creía que ella solo lo consideraba un amigo y la otra por Rin, sabía que se iba a cabrear.

–Me gusta–fue la concisa y clara respuesta del chico que dejó asombrado a todos.

Rin suspiró, estaba demasiado serio y eso era malo ya que no estaba bromeando.

–Si la haces llorar te mato–dijo rendido dándole una socarrona sonrisa. No podía dejar a su hermana en mejores manos, sabía que la protegería.

…

A la maña siguiente Gou buscaba como loca su diario, había vuelto a buscar en todas partes. Fue muy temprano para ver si estaba por algún lugar, pero no había rastro de él.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? –tocaron su hombre haciendo que ella se volteara. –¡Sousuke-kun! –dijo feliz al ver al chico allí. –Pero ¿qué hace aquí?

Él sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho y le extendió el cuaderno que había estado buscando como loca.

–¡Mi diario! –eso era muy malo. ¡Que iba a hacer! ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había tenía que encontrarlo él? –¿Co- cómo lo has encontrado? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Por allí–respondió tranquilo como siempre, aunque en su voz se podía notar un tono de diversión.

–¿L-lo has leído? –imploraba porque no fuera así. Sino no podría volverlo a mirar a la cara.

–No te preocupes–aquello hizo que se sintiera más relajada. Se acercó a su oído y susurró "porque tu confesión es bien recibida"

–Sousuke-san sí que es rápido–dijo Rei que estaba junto a los demás.

–Bueno, Gou es de gran imaginación así que es mejor ser directo con ella–habló Nagisa.

–Felicidades a ambos–dijo Makoto sonrojando a la chica.

Haru se acercó y acarició la cabeza de la chica. –Para que quede claro, si yo saliera con tu hermano mandaría yo.

Tras aquello todo se volvió negro para la pelirroja, se había desmayado. Todos sonrieron, había sido demasiado para ella. El pelinegro ya se encargaría de poner al día a su novia cuando despertara, ahora toda ella también era suya, con sus locas y extrañas fantasías.

* * *

 **Por fin, ya está. Lo hice acabé el fic, me siento orgullosa, con esto ya son dos fics que he terminado xd Que tal, os ha gustado, esperaban que la persona que le gustaba fuera Sousuke. Bueno que decir, él es el que más me gusta, aunque también amo a Haru, pero no sé tal vez lo utilice para otra historia.**

 **Con esto me despido y doy las gracias a todos lo que me siguieron y se tomaron un tiempo en dejarme un review. Muchas gracias, ya nos leeremos en otra historia.**


End file.
